becuase of you
by furnilicous
Summary: bella moves back to forks to stay with her best friend rosalie,what would happen if rosalies brother edward shows up, will love spark? R
1. the day i met him

**Chapter one- the day I met him**

_Wow_ I thought to myself arriving to forks _this is as dull as I remember, _it's the first day moving in with my roommate Rosalie and Id been living with my mum in Florida for 2 years now and Rosalie was dyeing for me to move back this time with her as the cab drove past house after house it was so grey and depressing I miss florida already, we stopped at the hotel were I was moving in with rose.

" that'll be 34 bucks" the fat cab driver said while chewing on a piece of gum

" here keep the change" I said politely

The hotel was amazing so clean and elegant I thought to myself _how could rose afford this oh, yer her families totally rich _she didn't tell me a lot about her family all I know is she has a sister alice and brother Edward although I never met them I wonder what they'll be like? I got to her room and I rang the bell rose answered instantly

"Bella!!!"  
"rose it's been ages how are you?"

"Come in come in don't just stand there" she said excitedly

"Thanks so much for letting me stay with you"

"Oh that's no probs"

"Hey rose honey where do you want this box?" suddenly a big buff guy came out to the living room holding a box topless!

"Oh Emmett this is bella my roommate, bella this is my boyfriend emmett" rose introduced

"Hey bella nice to finally meet you rose never shuts up about you" he said with a laugh I never knew a person could laugh so loud Rosalie scowled

"well where should I put my stuff" I asked

" oh here this is your room" she showed me to a beautiful room with a queen sized bed It was like it was built for royalty

" oh rose its perfect" I said and gave her a huge hug.

As I was unpacking my things I heard a big moan _oh god _I thought to myself _please can they not be doing it in the living room _I went to look and there rose and emmett were making out on the couch I think I was going to be sick

" oh yuk get a room" I shouted

" awww spoil all our fun" emmett pouted

Just then as emmett and rose striated them selves out there was a knock at the door

" Im coming" rose shouted

She went over to the door

" hey you guys come in" she said

" wow nice pad" a pixie like voice said

" hey bells meet alice and Edward"

" hi bella so nice to meet you" she said as she gave me a hug

And then came in this god like figure he was so perfect so beautiful I couldn't help but stare

" hello bella nice to meet you" Edward said in a angel like voice

"h-h-hi" I stammered

"Well while you guys are here help bella unpack" rose said

"Oh no you guys don't need to" I said

"It would be our pleasure" Edward said I think I was going to faint

"o-o-ok" was all I managed to get out ive never seen a more beautiful guy.


	2. not the bunny panties

**Chapter two- not the bunny panties **

We got to work on the boxes with all my stationary I couldn't belive how much there was then emmett helped me set up my desk and my computer its good to have a handyman around even if he's a total flirt I mean whenever he had a break it was to kiss Rosalie and stuff like that it was cute in a way I hope someday I will find that perfect person. When my computer was set up alice emmett and Rosalie went to dinner so I was all alone with Rosalie's hot brother

" whats in this box" Edward asked

Oh crap that had all my underwear in it dam it

" oh wait" I was cut off buy Edward holding my panties with bunnies on them I think I turned fifty shades of red

He looked at them puzzled and finally said

" cute" and put them back and closed the box I think I may have scared him

" what haven't you ever seen a girls underwear before?" oh crap did I just say that well he didn't say anything its like there panties ooooh run away.

" well I don't really wear them myself" he said with a laugh, that laugh took my breath away

" well fair enough but they are very comfy" I don't bealive it im an idiot jeez, but it doesn't matter he wont be interested anyways im to geeky I mean I love history I don't play sports im the most boring person in the world.

" um bella would you I don't know go for a bite to eat?" yes yes bella don't be and idiot say yes! My mind was screaming

" id love to" I said we drove to a fancy Italian restaurant called Lanena Italian we sat down and of coarse the waitress was flirting with him I mean I wasn't jealous or anything but its like I could have been his girlfriend pfft unlikely but a girl can dream hes sooo gorgeous I wonder if hed ever like me while I was daydreaming Edward must have been calling my name for a while he looked at me with a weird look

" bella hello anyone home?" he said waving his hand over my face I looked at him dazed

" huh?" I replied

" what do you want to eat?" he asked with a crooked grin, I think I was going to faint

" um ill have mushroom ravioli please" I said to the waitress with a smile she took our menu's and stormed off ha.

" so why did you move back to forks?" he asked

" well my mum and Phil wanted to go to Australia for there anniversary so rose offered for me to stay with her"

" here one mushroom ravioli and one spaghetti" the waitress said with a flirty voice

"thank you" I said with a polite voice

" so come here often?" she asked Edward arggg can I kill her now

" um im here with my girlfriend so if you don't mind leaving us alone" he said wow did he say girlfriend eeep! She left in a huff

" god I thought she'd never leave" he said shaking his head

" umm why did you say im your girlfriend?"

" I hate it when girls try to pick up guys in a restaurant when clearly there here with a beautiful girl" he said looking into my eyes he had gorgy topaz green eyes. We finished our dinner and he walked me to my room

" thanks for dinner it was great" I said looking at the floor he lifted my chin and kissed me on the lips it was innocent but I needed to hold the door knob to keep me from fainting we broke away Edward gave me a crooked grin

" maybe ill call you whats your number?" I wrote my number on his hand, he gave me his I opened the door rose was waiting for me

" we were you I was so worried" omg what is she my mother

" sorry MUM I went out for dinner with Edward" I said like a kid

" aww you have a crush on my brother" she said giving me a hug

" yeah I guess I do" I said with a blush I wonder if he'll ask me to be his girlfriend.


	3. just call me the heartbreak kid

**Chapter three- just call me the heartbreak kid  
**

I woke up the next morning feeling great I kissed Edward Cullen could I be luckier I hope today he'd ask me to be his girlfriend I had an idea how it would plan out he asks me to get coffee with him we talk we laugh then he gets serious and looks deep into my eyes and say " bella I love you will you be my girlfriend I want no one else but you" and Id say " oh Edward id love you to" while I was still in my little day dream Rosalie walks in on me

" bella i.." she stopped and looked at me then I realised I was making out with my pillow I blushed fifty shades of red then Rosalie continued

" I just came to tell you Edward called he wants you to go get coffee with him he said he'd pick you up in fifteen minutes"

" WHAT!! Fifteen minutes oh god" I rushed to the bathroom had a shower brushed my teeth straitened my hair and put on my best make up I put on a summer dress that Rosalie bought me and some flip flops I looked good.

The door bell rang and I got instant butterflies this was it I was going to be the girlfriend of Edward cullen, I opened the door and he gave me a crooked smile I think I was going to faint I said bye to Rosalie and left we walked to a coffee shop he we talked about the weather, what was it like coming back to forks then he went quiet he looked at me with his golden topaz eyes

" bella there's something I need to talk to you about" this is it I was so exited

" um I have a girlfriend bella and I just want to let you know that last night didn't mean anything" I felt my heartbreak I didn't say a word I looked at my fingers and twiddled my thumbs I could feel my eyes starting to water

" so that kiss meant nothing?" I asked as my voice broke he went to say something but I wouldn't listen I stormed out of the coffee shop and burst open the door and reached my bed I cried and cried how could he do that kiss me and then a day after tell me he has a girlfriend ten minutes later Rosalie came home and came to my room

" bella I heard im sorry I didn't know he had a girlfriend god I should of known hes been a player since we were kids" she wrapped her arms around me I could tell it was an exuse to eat a bucket of icecream just call me the heartbreak kid.

**Soz for the short chapter but assignments are just getting to much so ill update soon k? **


	4. operation make edward jealous

**Chapter four- operation make Edward jealous**

While eating my fudge ice-cream watching young and the restless I looked a mess my hair looked like an afro and I hadn't showered in two days, Rosalie sat next to me looking at me up and down shaking her head

" look lifes too short to blubber over Edward so the only thing now is to make him jealous" she said with a sly smile I thought about it and smiled that was a great idea ill go to a club find a hot guy and get with him and when Edward sees me hell be totally jealous I stood up chucked my ice cream in the bin and took a shower and put on my skimpiest clothes. Rosalie took me to a club called the chatterbox, it was amazing the lights the music me and Rosalie walked up to the bar were a tall tanned dark haired guy was sitting he looked at me and smiled I blushed

" bella this is Jacob" Rosalie introduced

" Jacobs a good friend of mine" Jacob stood up and kissed my hand

" it's a pleasure to meet you bella" wow hes a gentlemen he was cute but no were near as god like as Edward but cute. I turned around to see Edward with a blonde bimbo type barbie doll must be the girlfriend he looked furious looking at Jacob

" Jacob what are you doing?" he asked with an angry voice

" nothin just having a drink with this beautiful girl" he said putting his arm around me I think Edward was going to snap he clenched his fists

" bella can I talk to you alone" he asked fists still clenched I followed him outside

" what the hell are you doing with Jacob?" he fumed

" you know him " I said coolly

" damn write I do I hate that guy we go to uni together hes a player bella trust me I know" he said calming down

" trust you why in the hell would I trust you?, you kissed me and the day after you tell me it means nothing and that you have a girlfriend your just as much of a player then he is!" I yelled fighting back the tears, he looked like he was about to say something but he looked over my shoulder I looked to see Edwards girlfriend looking like she was going to kill me and Edward

" Jessica baby this isn't what it"

" save it Edward Ive had it, ITS OVER!" Jessica screamed and stormed off

Hes jaw dropped and looked back at me I just shook my head and walked to my car I was on my way home when I got a text from Edward

_Listen can we talk? Im sorry _

_Edward _

I ignored it, but I should have been happy hes single now he could be mine but I know hes a total player I want nothing to do with him.

**a/n well another chapter : ) hope you like it ** **review please I have cookies!**


End file.
